


With or Without (Your Wings)

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angels, Blood, Demon!Jack, Demon!Ray, Demon!Ryan, Demons, Humans, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Soul Selling, Soulmates, Violence, demon!Geoff, demon!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">For Gavin, and Gavin only, will Ryan cut his wings. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">He’ll leave behind his life of immortality, give up his life of being a demon, for this human and no other. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">However, as the time for Ryan’s wings to be cut grows closer, he and Gavin both begin having second thoughts. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">When the time comes, will they make the right decision?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Please read the tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	With or Without (Your Wings)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> So, I'm trying demons again, because...it just went so well last time...! *nervous sweating*  
> Anyway, I've been on a writing spree, so have this story. Just...just freaking have it.  
> *throws story into crowd of readers, everyone runs away screaming, as they should*
> 
> NO, WAIT, OK I HAVE TO BE SERIOUS FOR A SECOND? Did you guys read the tags? We're dealing with demons...and they drink blood and have heat cycles and stuff...so if that's not your thing...please don't read? Ok? Ok. 
> 
> I like this story so far. So, have some demon!freewood. Love you, bye.
> 
> And as Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin <3
> 
> PS: the story starts off with a list of terms, so ya know. read them if you want to...know what things are lol. k bye :)

**Thrice** : A piece of jewelry, usually made of a special silver. The center medallion of said jewelry contains a small fragment of angel bone. Demons must wear these to go out during the day and not be harshly effected by the sun. 

**Heat** : A demon’s mate goes into heat for up to as long as one week, every month. This process takes place usually for the demons to: a) release a special hormone called ‘veil’, which if unreleased, can lead to bloodlust. b) Reproduce, though demons are usually unable to breed with humans, only other demons or angels.

**Bloodlust** : A thirst for blood, that can only be sated by: a) a large rampage of consuming blood of humans or animals. Or b) drinking from one’s mate, however...the demon may find bloodlust gives them the urge to drink a large amount from their mate. Should their mate be human, the possibility of draining and killing the mate is heightened. Stronger mate bonds have shown less chances of death during bloodlust feedings. 

**True** : A true is the strongest possible bond between a mate and their demon. 

**Thus** : The telepathic thoughts, usually of one’s mates, or of those in one’s coven. 

**Dismiss** : Of Demons, to have one’s wings clipped with the purpose of assuming human life. Usually a personal choice, though this can also be served as a punish for demons who break the rules, or cause too much trouble with humans, angels, or other demons. 

  **Rid** : The term used to describe when a demon is killed. 

**Veil** : A dangerous hormone found in demon’s systems, the same hormone that causes their thirst for blood and the same one that allows them to be able to reproduce. A large amount of veil is also found in their venom.

~*~

“Ryan...” Gavin pinches the bridge of his nose, watching the older man arguing with the waiter. 

“All I’m saying is that I want the steak _raw_!” Ryan threw his hands up, causing the waiter to groan for the fifth time. 

“Sir, there is a _thing_ and that _thing_ is called the Health Department, ok?? And they _clearly_ state that we can’t sell you a raw-fucking-steak, got it?” The waiter looks to be in their early twenties, probably a university student or something. Gavin wants to leave him a huge tip for having to deal with them...well granted that they don’t get thrown out, and or that the _cooked_ food they finally receive hasn’t been spat in. 

“Well, now you’re just being rude.” Ryan folds his arms and raises his nose in the air. “There’s no need to curse about it.”

“I apologize, Sir.” The waiter does look a bit sympathetic. “However, we can’t give you uncooked food.”

“Liar.” Ryan replies under his breath.

“What did you say?” The waiter’s eyes narrow. 

“Ryan, for f-” Gavin is cut off by Ryan once more raising his voice. 

“That sign over there says 'the costumer is always right'!” Ryan shouts, people are absolutely _staring_ now. Not even pretending that they aren’t anymore. 

“In tiny, _tiny_ font, I’m sure the sign also says ‘UNLESS THE COSTUMER ODERS RAW FOOD’, yeah?” The waiter glares at Ryan. “Fuck this, I’m getting my manager.”

When the younger man stomps off, Gavin gives Ryan dagger ridden eyes. 

“James Ryan Haywood.” Gavin says through grit teeth. “You’re being released from your coven very, _very_ soon. And you'll have to live as a human, the least you could do, until they clip yours wings is _behave_ like one!” 

“I _am_ behaving! I thought the point of going to a restaurant is to be able to order what you’d like!” Ryan hisses as quietly as he can. Gavin can tell that he’s angry, because Ryan keeps running his tongue over his fangs, which had dropped. Usually, Ryan keeps them retracted, but only when he’s angry, in thirst, or aroused do they drop. 

If Ryan keeps his mouth closed, they won’t be visible. But, his mouth is open and the sharp teeth are _very_ visible. 

“Close your mouth.” Gavin gives Ryan a light type under the table with his foot. 

“You close _yours_.” Ryan replies curtly. 

“No, no...I wasn’t telling you to shut up, it’s just...they dropped.” Gavin points to his own corner teeth. But, he’s human so he doesn’t have fangs. 

“Oh, _oh_...sorry.” Ryan laughs and presses his lips into a thin line. 

“Calm down, ok? We came out here to relax, yeah?”

Ryan leans back and folds his arms, huffing like a child who hasn’t gotten their way. 

“Really, Ryan?” Gavin arches a brow. 

“What?”

“Stop being so grumpy.” Gavin gives Ryan another tap under the table. “And, don’t I know a demon who _really_ likes human food? You could've gotten a cooked steak.”

“I didn’t _want_ a cooked steak! I wanted a _raw_ one!” Ryan is back to whining about the steak, but...he doesn’t seem as angry about it now. He just seems upset about the entire situation. 

“Who’s a good demon?” Gavin coos, rubbing Ryan’s shin with his foot. 

“Stop it...” Ryan tries to keep himself from smiling. 

“Huh? Who is it?” Gavin makes kissy noises. “Is it _my_ Ry?”

“Maybe...” Ryan’s smile blossoms on his face, dimples and all. “I really fucking hate you.”

“I know.” Gavin grins. “I won’t be able to call you my little demon for too much longer, huh?” 

Ryan’s smile fades and he looks a little disappointed. 

“It’s...for the better though, right?” The older asks. “We’d...have a better life...I guess. Doing human things.”

“You wouldn’t have to wear your **thrice** to go out during daylight hours.” Gavin shrugs. “So that’s good.”

“And...I won’t get those bruises from concealing my wings all day.” Ryan adds, trying to sound happy about it. 

“And...you won’t crave blood, which is always a good human thing not to do.”

“Yeah, yeah...” Ryan nods. “And um...not have to worry about my fangs dropping.”

“That’s a good one.” Gavin says. “Oh! How about no more risks of you going into **bloodlust**?”

“Yeah, and...no more going into **heat** , for you.” Ryan points at him, and honestly Gavin freezes, though he wishes that he doesn’t. He hadn’t thought about that. To be honest, he _loved_ his heat. He loved having no choice but to give himself over to Ryan completely. He loved the _need_ , the feeling that he’d die without being filled and stretched by Ryan’s-

“Hello?” Ryan waved his hand in front of Gavin’s face. 

“Oh...sorry.” Gavin clears his throat, and Ryan looks at Gavin curiously. 

“Your scent changed, why?”

“Huh?” Gavin still isn’t paying complete attention.

“You’re becoming aroused.” Ryan states, the scent Gavin's giving off is very clearly giving away that truth. Gavin couldn’t lie about it, there’d be no point. 

“Not entirely, I was just thinking about-” Gavin’s cut off by the feeling of Ryan nudging Gavin’s knees apart with a hand that’s disappeared under the table. “No, no, no! We’re in _public_!”

“Then, let’s go home,” Ryan shrugs. “They won’t feed me raw steak anyway...”

Gavin looks at his demon boyfriend, fangs once again dropped. This time, they’re not dropped of anger, but arousal. They’re gleaming in the low light of the restaurant. Gavin can already imagine them grazing his inner thighs as Ryan-

“Stop _thinking_ about it, and let’s go home and do it.” Ryan says, though he’s not currently hearing Gavin’s **thus** , but just as easily reading Gavin’s body language and scent. 

Gavin thinks about it then sighs, rolling his evergreen eyes. 

“Fine,” The Brit agrees. “That waiter never did come back with his damn manager.”

“The service here is _shit_ , ok we get it.” Ryan rises from the table. “Let’s go home.”

~*~

Michael frowns, he’s always frowning. But this time, he’s genuinely annoyed. His arms are folded and he studies the scroll that Geoff’s pinned to the wall. The scroll contains the names from Ryan’s list. The list of people he’s supposed to have ‘visited’ for this week. 

“Just because Ryan’s going to be **dismissed** from demonic life, doesn’t mean that he can fucking slack off.” Michel groans. “And why the _hell_ are we doing his work for him??”

“It’ll make our coven look worse if we just let his work go undone.” Geoff eyes the list as well. 

“He could at least contact us by **thus** , and tell us that he’s not going to do the work.” Michael responds. “He’s a pretty thorough demon, it’s the least he could do.” 

“He’s with his mate, he’s chosen to be **dismissed**.” Geoff holds his hands behind his back. “I think he cares not about this job any longer.”

“It’s still unprofessional, and rude.” Michael turns away from the list. “I’ll take the first three, but I refuse to do anymore.” He spits as he lets his wings spread wide. 

“Fair enough.” Geoff doesn’t look at Michael, rather at his own feet. “Thank you for doing that much, I’ll ask Ray and Jack if they’ll help out as well.” Geoff feels the floor shake slightly as Michael scorches the teleportation spell into it. 

“This is bullshit.” Michael hisses as his teleportation spell glows bright red, he stands on it then disappears to do the work.

Geoff sighs, then looks behind him where Michael was standing just seconds before. The ash left by the spell's scorch vanishes quickly, not leaving behind a trace. 

“I don’t blame Ryan, not at all.” Geoff shakes his head. “I’d not come into work too...if I’d still had my **true**.” 

~*~

Ryan could’ve done a teleportation spell, and landed them directly into their bedroom. But, Ryan wanted to enjoy other aspects of being a demon, for as long as he could. So, he wanted to fly.

Besides, he’d kept his wings concealed all day, and he could already feel the bruises forming on his back. The bruises would vanish an hour after letting his wings be released, but still...the bruises were painful while they lasted. 

After they’d exited the restaurant, Ryan took Gavin’s hand. They were going to walk to the nearby woodsy area, to ensure that no humans so Ryan release his wings, and take off into the sky. Because, for obvious reasons....that’d be bad. 

“Ryan,” Gavin says as they begin their walk. “What do you think I’d be like as a demon?”

“We already talked about this, I refuse to turn you.” Ryan shakes his head. 

“I’m not asking you to, I’m just...curious.” Gavin shrugs. “Do you think I’d be a good demon?”

“I think you’d have a hard time with your clients...I don’t think you’d do well if you had to kill anyone either.” Ryan thinks. “But, you’d probably be a good flyer. I think you’d also be a good carrier.”

“Carrier?” Gavin repeats. 

“I’m _saying_ ,” Ryan chuckles. “That you’d be a good at reproducing.”

“You mean...you’d get me pregnant?”

“Yeah...” Ryan nods. “I have a feeling that, because our bond is so strong, we’d have many children.”

“Ryan!” Gavin squeaks at the idea of the two of them reproducing. “Isn’t there birth control for demons or something? I’m not ready to be a parent...”

“Well, first of all...I’m not turning you,” Ryan says. “Second, there _are_ things that demons can do in order to not reproduce. Unfortunately, strong **true** bonds for some reason tend to cancel out any birth controls. There are special condoms and things, I’ve shown them to you before. And, those are the best bet to ward off any unwanted pregnancy.”

“But...I’m not your **true** , so we could do birth control, right?”

“I _never_ said that you weren’t my **true** , I just told you that the way we bonded wasn’t-”

“I know, I know.” Gavin sighs. “Our bonding wasn’t as dramatic and wonderful as **true** bonding is supposed to be.”

“It’s not that, either!” Ryan exclaims, looking both ways before taking Gavin across the street. “It’s just that, when a **true pair** bonds...they’re supposed to bear matching symbols.” Ryan rolls up his sleeve. “And we _have_ matching symbols.” Ryan points to the symbol on his forearm. It’s a symbol from the demonic alphabet, it’s a symbol that means two things ‘soul’ and ‘heart’. “But, it’s supposed to have color, usually black...but ours don’t have color. Ours just match our skin tones...like they look like weird scars or something. And, I don’t know why they aren’t black.”

Gavin runs a hand over his neck, where his bond mark lies.  The mark is currently shielded by his shirt’s collar. It’s not quite noticeable, because it's the color of his skin. If any other humans ever notice, they usually ask where Gavin got the scar.

“But...we’re a real **true pair** , right? Because we _do_ have the mark...it’s just off color?” Gavin asks in a nearly silent voice. 

“Yes, we do bear the mark of **true** , so we are what you humans call...‘soul mates’.” Ryan nods, giving Gavin’s hand a squeeze. “We are a strong pair.”

“Good, because...I love you, and wearing a visible sign of that makes me happy.” Gavin points to the mark of Ryan’s arm. 

“Isn’t that why you humans wear wedding rings?” Ryan asks quite cheekily as they walk through the park. "I love you, too." The walk passed the fountain, the benches. Deeper into where the woods grows it’s darkest. 

Gavin looked around them as they stood in the thicket of trees. Ryan was already relaxing his body into it’s demonic form. Gavin could see the subtle traces of moonlight reflecting off Ryan’s fangs. And, when they made eye contact, Ryan’s eyes were already glowing. They're glowing a neon pale blue now. His eyes only shone red when he was in ‘predator’ mode while hunting, or during bloodlust. 

“Ready?” Ryan raises a brow, as he stood before his mate. Gavin bit his lip shyly, a small smile on his face. 

“Yeah, Ry.” The Brit says softly, as if they might be overheard. But, Ryan was sure that there was no one in the area. 

And that’s when it began. 

Swirls of ash began to seep through the fabric of Ryan’s shirt, from around near his shoulder blades. The demon grunted both of relief and pain as this happened. It doesn't always hurt, mostly after a long concealing period. He let his upper body bow forward slightly as the small clouds of ash began to look less like black dust, and more like a skeletal structure. And soon, the dark skeletal appendages stood out from Ryan’s back like naked tree branches. But, this stage didn’t last long. 

Next, the skeletal structure became decorated with many velvety, raven feathers. They fluttered slightly as Ryan moved his wings, stretching them before he was going to take flight with Gavin. 

The human had watched all of this happen in awe. Though to him, the act seemed to happen in slow motion, it actually only took seconds for Ryan’s wings to appear. Gavin has seen this happen several times, but he’s still in disbelief, he probably always will be.

Ryan gives a relieved sigh when his wings are stretched. He looks at Gavin for a moment, smiling at him. 

“I’m not trying to sound conceited, but I love when you look at me like that.” Ryan says, his deep voice extremely sentimental and...also a bit afraid. Like he’s not wanting to give up his wings, or Gavin looking at him like that. Like he wants to always be amazing to Gavin. And, _yes_ , Gavin has said several times that he would always love Ryan, and think he’s inhumanly incredible. Gavin reminds him that he _did_ fall in love with Ryan, before he even knew he was a demon. Before they even bonded. 

And, _yes_ , Ryan appreciates the reassurance...but, he wants to be amazing to Gavin in _this_ way. With his demon ways, and...velvety wings and fangs and stuff. 

“Let’s get home.” Gavin approaches Ryan, now that the demon has fully revealed itself. 

Since he’s in demon mode, Ryan’s senses are heightened. Even though Gavin’s calmed down quite a bit from when they were in the restaurant, Ryan can still sense the traces of lust on Gavin from before. He buries his face into Gavin’s neck, lapping at the bond mark. The Brit tilts his head, exposing more of his olive skin to the demon. 

“Ry, wait til we get home.” Gavin’s eyes close as the flat of Ryan’s tongue passes over the mark again. The bond mark is sensitive, and it feels so good under the demon’s ministrations. Which is funny, because it hurts if anyone else even _tries_ to touch it. Which, it should. The pain associated with anyone but your **true** touching it, is a natural reaction that is supposed to sway a mate from seeking someone else. Though, their strong bond is more than enough to keep that from happening. 

**_Mine, close. Now._** ****Gavin hears the gruff voice of Ryan’s demon form through their **thus**. The Brit chuckles and pushes Ryan gently away from his neck, the cold air of the night hitting his now wet skin. 

“We’ll be home soon, it’s a short flight away.” Gavin looks up at him. “I don’t want us to almost get caught like the last time we didn’t make it home before-” He’s cut off by the demon effortlessly picking him up. Gavin gasps and holds onto Ryan’s shoulders. 

The younger can hear the flutter of Ryan’s wings, and the demon’s body moving as he pushes himself off of the ground and takes flight. Gavin holds on tightly as they first take off, but, once they’re up in the sky, he relaxes. 

When they first started flying together, Gavin would be afraid to look down. But, now he enjoys watching as they buildings, cars and trees shrink as they get farther away. 

It’s quiet besides the wind, and the occasion flutter of Ryan’s wings as they glide. The night sky looks so beautiful up here, the stars and the gentle dark purples and blues of the space beyond this earth. 

The silence is broken as Ryan’s voice enters the pair’s **thus**. 

**_You’re shivering._** Ryan says, holding Gavin tighter in his arms. _You should’ve warn your jacket. You knew we were flying home._

_**I’m fine, I promise.** _ Gavin presses his cheek into Ryan’s chest. 

**_Do you want me to use a warmth spell on you?_** The older asks, glowing eyes shifting as he examines the world below them. 

**_No, no...we’ll be home soon. I will be fine._ ** Gavin insists. 

**_You’ll catch a human illness_.** The demon’s brow creased as he imagined Gavin sick. 

**_It’s called a ‘cold’, Ry. And I’ll be fine, stop worrying_.** Gavin closed his eyes tighter, they’ve been closed since they’ve gotten higher. The cold temperature and the winds dry them out too quickly up here for him to continue looking. He opens them every once in a while, just to see, but closes them again quickly. 

The Brit shudders as Ryan uses a warmth spell on his anyway. The feeling Gavin gets as Ryan uses a warmth spell is almost as good as a climax. It feels like Gavin’s just sunk into a warm bath, his skin tingles and he sighs contently. 

**_Better?_** Ryan asks, though he already knows the answer, he just wants to hear praise. 

_**This is amazing, it’s always amazing. Thank you.** _ Gavin nods against Ryan’s chest. 

**_You always say that. I don’t know why you refuse warmth spells when I offer them._** Ryan senses that they are nearly to their home, so he begins to drop altitude. 

_**Because, you’re already flying us and I don’t want to give you too much to think about.** _ Gavin reminds him. **_I don’t want to be a distraction_. **

**_You’re not, you’re my_ _true_** _ **and I am honored to give you comfort. It goes against my instincts not to.** _ Ryan dips his head down to kiss his mate’s crown. 

Gavin can finally open his eyes again, watching as Ryan lowers them gently into their backyard. Ryan’s feet touch the ground before he lets Gavin down as well. 

The Brit watches Ryan’s eyes narrow, the glowing orbs becoming focused as his senses alert him that another demon has been in their home. 

“Something wrong?” Gavin reaches his hand up, running it gently through the dark feathers. 

“We’ve had visitors.” Ryan says, voice robotic as he turns and enters their home through the backdoor. Gavin was close on his heels. 

Back on the ground, it wasn’t as cold, especially not here in Texas. The warmth spell that Ryan had put on Gavin was a bit much now, and the Brit was starting to sweat. But, he didn’t say anything as he followed Ryan into the house, because he was concerned about who might’ve been in their house. 

Ryan stopped in the living room, upon seeing a glowing orange scorch mark on the wooden floor. Ryan noticed the color and nature of the mark, and he knows that it’s Geoff’s. 

Michael’s scorch marks were red, Geoff’s orange, Jack’s green, Ray’s yellow, and Ryan left a blue scorch mark. 

“It’s Geoff.” Gavin peers at the mark, he too knows the color of scorch marks from Ryan’s coven. 

“Good, babe.” Ryan nods, then looks up at his mate. Ryan’s done reading it himself. “It’s pretty simple demonic dialect, do you think you can read this one?” He grins, believing that Gavin can do it. Ryan had been teaching Gavin to read demonic symbols, even speak some of the language...and Gavin wasn’t awful. Especially not for a human. 

Gavin squints at the symbols. 

“Come here,” Ryan pulls Gavin to stand at his side, so the symbols won’t be upside to him anymore. 

“Oh,” Gavin’s face unscrunches ones he’s on the correct side of the symbols. “It says...well, that bit is your name.”

“Good.” Ryan nods.

“That one, I don’t know...but...this one says ‘house’ or ‘manor’.”

“Yes.”

“And...those two are ‘quickly’ and ‘important’...right?” Gavin asks. 

“You’ve got it backwards... _that_ _one_ says ‘important’ and _that_ _one_ says ‘quickly’.” Ryan kisses his mate’s cheek, very proudly. “Amazing work, Gav. you got all of the critical things...more or less.” Ryan kisses his face again. 

“So, what does it really say?”

“It says ‘Ryan, come to the manor immediately. We must discuss an important matter.’ that’s all.”

“Do you have to go now?” Gavin asks, watching Ryan stoop down, running his hand over the scorch mark. 

“Nah,” As Ryan’s hand passes over it, orange smoke rises between Ryan’s fingers and the message vanishes entirely, leaving no trace in the wood. “He can wait.”

“Ryan, don’t ignore your coven leader just to have sex with me.”

“Hm...” Ryan pretends to be contemplative about the matter. “Geoff probably just wants to scold me for being a slacker. And, I could just contact him via **thus** when we’re done.”

“But-”

“Shhh,” Ryan envelopes Gavin in his arms, his wings wrapping around the Brit as well. “Let me make you feel good.” Ryan begins unbuttoning Gavin’s shirt. 

“R-Ryan, I’m serious.” Gavin tries to protest, but he knows _damn well_ he wants this. “What if there is an urgent matter?”

“Then he’d be here by now, or he would’ve sent one of the others.” Ryan’s nimble fingers have Gavin’s shirt unbuttoned quickly. “He would be in my **thus** , bitching and moaning.”

“Yeah, but-”

“I only want to hear you moaning right now, is that alright with you?” Ryan smirks, pushing Gavin’s shirt to the floor. 

Gavin feels better with the shirt off, but he’s still overly warm from the spell. 

“Oh, and Ry, the warmth spell?”

“That’s right, sorry.” Ryan chants the spell breaker, and Gavin catches a chill as his body returns to its natural temperature. “Better?”

“Yeah...” Gavin reaches up to take Ryan’s face in his hands, pulling him close, bringing their mouths together. He can feel Ryan’s fangs gently trailing over the sensitive flesh of his lower lip and Gavin catches another sort of chill. 

~*~

Michael’s eyes, were glowing almost gold in the darkness of an unlit room. He appears in the home of the third client that he was taking over for Ryan. He sighed, smoothing the fabric of his black suit, fixing his red tie into place. With a quick turn on his heels, he faced the client. A man, kind of portly, he stunk of grease and cheap soap. 

The demon looked around the home, flips on a light. The house was small, just as unclean as the man was himself. Michael tilted his head as he examined the man further. 

“You called for services, yes?” Michael speaks professionally, clearly. 

“Yes, hello, wow...thanks for coming, um-”

“A simple ‘yes’ was enough.” Michael gets straight to business, he doesn’t like small talk. Not when he’s working. “Have you called for a demon before, or is this for first time?”

“I’ve called before, not to the, uh...” The man squints at the demon calling card. “ _Rooster Teeth Coven_ , mind you.”

“Perfectly fine.” Michael folds his hands behind his back. “So, you are aware of the limitations?”

“Yes, um...Mr. Haywood?”

“Jones.” Michael clears his throat. “Haywood is...out sick.” Michael lies, and the man’s brow furrows. 

“Demons can get ill?”

“None of your business I’m afraid.” Michael stares at the man, eyebrow arched. “So, are you going to tell me why you called?”

“Oh, right...well, it’s my ex-wife.” The man begins. “Her fiancee is very successful, rich... _handsome_ and-”

“The opposite of you, carry on.” Michael interrupts, rudely so. The man frowns. 

“ _Yes_ , anyway...” The plump man keeps his frown as he continues. “I want my wife back...and I thought that’d be easier to do if-”

“You want a spell to make her fall in love with you? Or...you want an attractiveness spell, to win her back? You want money, to...hire a _maid_ or something?” Michael looks around the trashy home. 

“What? No.” The man’s friendly features turn dark, _sinister_. “Not at all, I want him _dead_.”

Michael’s eyes widen in surprise before a smile stretches over his face. 

“I should take Ryan’s jobs more often, his clients are so _fun_.” Michael speaks to himself, then to the man standing before him. “Sir, you understand the rules...right? If you want us to kill for you, we must be given a soul in return for the one we reap. You’d be willing to...give up yours?”

“Could I give someone else’s?”

“Eh...it’s not that simple.”

“Then...sure.” The man shrugs. “I want my Nora back.”

“Of course.” Michael holds out his hand, a small storm of ash spins in his palm, before it turns into a scroll. It unrolls itself before settling in Michael’s hand. “Just sign the contract.” The words flow darkly off of Michael’s tongue. 

“Do you have a pen?” 

“That’s not how we sign things.” Michael smirks. “Are you sure you’ve worked with demons before?”

“Oh...right.” The man crinkles his nose as he reaches his chubby hand forward towards Michael’s face. The demon parts his lips enough to expose the tips of his fangs. 

With a quick swipe against one of the sharp corner teeth, the man’s finger is cut and he groans from the pain. Michael closes his mouth, running his tongue over his fang to taste the man’s blood, he grimaces. The man’s blood is bitter, it tastes just as greasy as the rest of him must. 

Michael’s glowing eyes watch as the man drags his bleeding finger across the provided line. The demon smirks when the signed document turns back to ash and disappears. 

“Excellent.” Michael purrs, pleased with the promise to be able to kill. He can taste the sour of venom leaking from his fangs, this usually happens to demons when they go into predator mode. His golden eyes also turning red.

“So...I won’t get in any trouble, right?” The man asks Michael, who’s already turned away in preparation to leave. Michael stops and looks over his shoulder. 

“In no way will this murder reflect on you.” Michael informs him. “You couldn’t have done it from here in the mid-south, they live in the far west.” He says. “If you’d like added protection, we can-”

“Yes, please.” The man interjects and Michael tilts his head. The demon was like a snake in his motions, curving his neck at slight angles while he looked at the client. 

“As you wish.” Michael holds his hand out. “Hand, please. Not the one you signed with.”

Hesitantly, the man placed his hand in Michael’s. The demon’s glowing eyes focused on the back of the man’s hand. Michael passes his free hand over the man’s skin. The small home shook with the human's screams as Michael scorched a spell into his skin. Michael ignored the cries of fear, pain. 

The mortal's legs grew weak by the time Michael was finished. 

“What did you do to me??” The man croaks, holding his hand closed to his chest, cradling it. 

“If you get into trouble, trace the pattern of that mark with the finger you bled onto the document. Help will come.” Michael scorches a teleportation spell into the man’s floor. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some killing to do. Goodbye.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would really love to see Ryan turn human, and then struggle to live as one. Being confused about how his bodily functions work, and why his body feels so weak when he's tired. OMFG. But, I haven't determined the ending of this fic yet. So, he may or may not turn human. 
> 
> I'd also love to see demon!Gavin, having to learn self control, so he won't go into bloodlust and kill everyone. Also, him being shy with his clients. Ooooooh, and what if Ryan gets him pregnant. AGAIN, I don't know if Gavin will be turned into a demon, I just think it would be interesting. 
> 
> Like, what if they switch, Gavin goes demon, and Ryan goes human. And, Gavin is trying to do demon things and Ryan is like "No! Gavin! For f*ck's sake! That's not how you do (this/that)!" and being so frustrated xD
> 
> And Gavin leaving his scorch marks everywhere to annoy Ryan. xD omfg it'd be so fun
> 
> Why am I so weird? Ok, bye! :)


End file.
